It's Complicated
by xXPurpleStarLightXx
Summary: A couple of years into the future and the boys' lives seem anything but ordinary. Multi pairings. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Authoress' Notes**

_**My first attempt at a multi chapter fanfic that doesn't only focus on one or two pairings. Hope you all will like it! :)**_

**Disclaimer: *scoffs* I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>It's Complicated<strong>

**Chapter One: First Love**

"Hey, can I talk to you for a sec Kendall?" The blue eyed brunette named Aly asked her best friend, sounding a bit off.

"Sure," The fourteen year old blonde answered with a cheeky grin, "what'd ya need?"

The two teens sat on the front steps of the Flynn's home in good old Shakopee Minnesota. Growing up together along with their other best friends, James, Carlos and Logan, they had played numerous games like catch out on Aly's front yard. Being dubbed as one of the boys, Aly, just like the guys, played hockey. It was something they all loved so it was no surprise that it had brought the friends close together.

Shifting nervously to her side, Aly started, "I have something to tell you,"

"Yeah," Kendall spoke, urging her to continue.

"I'm not really sure how to say this, but," Aly began, leaning in closer to him. Slowly, but surely, she planted a soft kiss on his lips. Kendall, surprised at her actions, kissed back anyway, much to Aly's delight.

"Whoa," Kendall let out breathlessly once they had pulled away.

Embarrassed slightly, causing a small blush to creep onto her cheeks, Aly admitted, "I've been wanting to do that for a long while now,"

Smiling, Kendall found himself saying, "Same here,"

"To think," Aly mused, leaning her head on Kendall's shoulder, "it seemed just like yesterday we were little kids, running around here like idiots,"

Wrapping an arm around her, Kendall chuckled at the memories as he agreed, "Heh, those were the days,"

A few moments of comfortable silence passed as they felt the cool Minnesota air blow on their faces.

"So," Kendall started, "are we, like, together now?"

Sitting up as she rolled her eyes at his obliviousness, Aly remarked, "What do you think Sherlock?

"It's a serious question," Kendall argued, sounding defensive.

"People don't kiss just for nothing. I mean, what kind of crazy person does that?" Aly shot back.

Sighing, Kendall admitted defeat, "Touché,"

"And besides," Aly continued after awhile, looking straight into his eyes, "I kissed you because I really like you, as more than a friend,"

Curious, Kendall questioned, "How long have you been thinking _us_?"

"Uhm," Aly bit her lip, an old habit she tended to do when she was nervous, "ever since you took me to that stupid dance last year,"

Amused, Kendall chuckled, "Really?"

Punching him lightly on the shoulder, she explained, "The whole thing might've sucked but dancing with you was the only thing that didn't,"

Kendall joked, "Awh, you're too kind,"

"You may not have had two left feet then but I can easily change that right now if you don't stop," Aly threatened, causing Kendall to immediately shut up.

The girl was known for sticking to what she says, especially if they were threats. She isn't all talk and no play, that's for sure and Kendall along with the other boys had scars to prove it.

Smirking, she told him, "Thank you,"

"Yore just lucky I promised my mom that I wouldn't get any more injuries before the nationals," Kendall muttered bitterly, causing a small laugh to escape from Aly's lips.

They definitely had their little spats like that but they were all just for fun and that's what made them the duo, Kendall and Aly, to begin with.

**XXXXX**

Entering the Knight household, Aly asked, "Guys, what's up?" Earlier, she had gotten a text from them, saying to get to Kendall's asap.

Noticing her presence, the four boys stood up from where they sat on the couch and towered over the girl with huge grins on their faces. She hated the fact that they were all taller than her, even Logan who only had about an inch over her.

Chuckling, Aly asked once more, "What is going on?"

Not being able to hold it in any longer, the boys exclaimed in unison, "We're going to be a band!"

"A.. band?" Aly repeated with a raised brow, sounding skeptical.

Leading her to sit with them on the sofa, Aly continued, "I know you guys love to sing and all but becoming a band?"

James spoke, "Yeah, you remember that audition we told you we went to the other day?"

"Oh, you mean the one with that really mean guy who Logan called _Satan with bug eyed sunglasses_?" Aly answered, chuckling upon quoting one of her best friends.

"I still stand by that!" Logan exclaimed, getting a laugh out from everyone.

"Anyway," James continued to explain, "and you remember how we told you that he came here later that day and offered to make Kendall a star to which he ultimately turned down?"

"Uh huh," Aly replied, trying to figure out where James was going with this.

Glaring at Kendall, Aly added as she hit the back of the boy's head, "I still think you're an idiot by the way,"

Kendall winced in pain as the other boys laughed at his misfortune.

"We all did too," Carlos piped up once the laughter had died down, "until..."

"Until..." Aly repeated, insisting for Carlos to continued.

James finished for him, "Until he agreed to go to LA to work on some demos with the guy if he makes the four of us a singing group,"

Aly's jaw dropped in surprise, as she commented "Man, you guys got all the luck," The boys laughed in response.

"But wait," Aly spoke once they had toned down, "did you say he'll take you to LA?"

Logan answered, "Yeah, for three months,"

"Possibly longer if the demos go right and he wants to make a full album," James added.

"Oh, wow," Aly breathed, trying hard not to sound upset, "that's a pretty long time,"

"True," Kendall spoke, "but when opportunities like these come-"

"I know," Aly interrupted, "you gotta grab them, yeah, I've heard it all before,"

The three other boys snickered amongst themselves while Kendall whispered to her, "You okay?"

"Not really," She admitted as she stood up and walked over to lean by the front door as Kendall followed her.

Feeling the tension, the others all excused themselves.

"Hey, I'm just going to check on Katie," James spoke, making a beeline for the smaller girl's room. Everyone knew that between all of Kendall's friends, including Aly, James had always been the closest to the younger Knight.

Following suit, Logan said, "Yeah, and I'm just going to go to your room to get that thing you borrowed from me last week," He honestly wasn't sure if Kendall _had_ gotten something from him but it couldn't hurt to be sure, plus he just needed to get out of there, fast.

Watching Logan run towards his room, Kendall thought that he could finally talk to Aly until he noticed that Carlos was still sitting on the couch, looking as though he wasn't going to leave anytime soon.

"Uh, Carlos," Kendall told the youngest member of the group, "don't you have to be somewhere else too?"

Carlos shook his head, "Nah, I'm good here,"

Kendall groaned inwardly at his youngest friend's naiveness, but fortunately Logan appeared, saving him from pouncing on Carlos.

"Hey Carlos, why don't we clean Kendall's room? It's a total mess," Logan told Carlos as he made him stand to his feet and as he pushed him towards the room, ignoring his complaints.

Mouthing him a thank you, Kendall watched Logan push a very reluctant Carlos towards his bedroom.

"Aly," He began, once the two were finally alone.

"I don't want to stop you Kendall," Aly said, turning to face him, "an opportunity like this does only come once, and I'm not going to let you turn it down,"

Letting out a sigh, Kendall told her, "You know I love you-"

"And you know I do too," Aly cut him off, "which is why I'm willing to let you go,"

His heart pounding a little faster, he asked anxiously, his voice cracking, "Are you breaking up with me?"

"I don't believe in long distance relationships," She started, "but can you promise me something?"

Even though he felt like his heart had just shattered into a million pieces, he managed to reply, "Sure, what is it?"

"Can you promise," She began, "that if we ever meet again, that you'll consider taking me back?"

Seeing the confused look on his face, she elaborated, "It'll be a long while before we see one another again, and if ever in that time you get a girlfriend, please just consider,"

Taking deep breath, Kendall agreed, "Of course, and please say you'll do the same for me?"

With a small smile, she assured him, "No worries,"

**XXXXX**

"Another one man," Kendall told the bartender as he continued to hang his head in sadness. He was at his favorite bar in downtown LA and he had to just get away.

"You okay Kendall?" Carl, the usual bartender, asked as he handed him another shot of whiskey. Kendall was a regular at this bar, either sitting in one of the booths if he was with the guys or sitting by the bar if he was alone, like right now.

Downing the shot, he replied grimly, "Could be better,"

He just had his biggest fight with his long time girlfriend, Jo Taylor, for all the years they've been together. Ever since they were able to rekindle their romance once she had gotten back from New Zealand two years ago, he thought they could survive anything. Apparently, he was wrong. She broke up with him at some point after the fight so now he was all alone, drowning his sorrows in scotch.

"One martini please," He heard someone say. Carl got right onto the order and gave it right to her almost instantly. Yeah, he was _that_ good.

Turning his head to the direction of the voice, Kendall saw that the person had sat down right beside him.

"Hi," She greeted, her blue eyes twinkling.

"Hey," Kendall found himself perking up a bit but didn't know why. The girl seemed so familiar to him but he couldn't place a name, no matter how hard he tried to rack his brain for the answer. Guess that's what happens after you've down about how many shots of whiskey.

"Uh, a little too much don't you think?" She teased upon seeing the many empty shot glasses by him.

Chuckling, Kendall rubbed the back of his neck bashfully out of embarrassment as he admitted, "Uh, yeah, I think so,"

"I am impressed though that you're speech hasn't slurred yet," She commented as she took a sip out of her martini.

"It's going to take more than these to get me _that_ drunk," He said quite proudly.

Laughing lightly, she mused, "Are you trying to win me over?"

"Depends," He said with a smirk, "is it working?"

"Nope," She answered with a grin, "but nice try though,"

Shaking his head in disappointment at himself, Kendall chuckled. She is one of the smart ones, he thought.

"So, is this like your usual or what?" She asked after a few moments of silence between the two, referring to the amount of alcohol he had just indulged.

"Nah," Kendall replied, "I only drink this much or more if I am at a party,"

"Ooohhh, nice party you got here," She remarked sarcastically as they looked through the bar. Half the people were either as lonely as hell or drunk off their asses. The lights were so dim that having them on didn't really make a difference.

"Well, obviously I'm not partying," Kendall said with an eye roll.

Raising an eyebrow, she queried, "Then why all the alcohol?"

Shrugging, Kendall answered, "For the same reason most people do- heartbreak,"

The girl sympathized, "Bad break up huh?"

With a sigh, Kendall spoke "Yeah, we had a huge fight and before I knew it, we were done,"

Moments of silence had passed until the girl said, "I think I have something that'll make you feel even just a little bit better,"

Rummaging through her purse, Kendall wondered what she could possibly have.

"Here," She told him, handing him two tickets.

After reading what it said on the ticket, Kendall's eyes widened in both disbelief and excite, "No way! Two tickets to the next Wild vs. Kings game?"

The girl just smiled at him as he continued to ramble, "But how could you...?"

With a chuckle, she said, "You still don't know who I am, do you?"

Smiling sheepishly at her, he apologized, "I'm sorry but no. You seem really familiar, and believe me, I have been trying to figure it out except..."

"Yeah, shots can do that to you," She cut him off, still smiling.

"So, really, who are you?" Kendall asked.

Extending her hand for him to shake, she introduced, "It's me, Kendall. Aly,"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hehe, okay, I'll leave you guys with that. :) Hope to have the next chappie up soon. Oh and if you guys didn't get it, the first part with Kendall and Aly getting together, that took place a year before Big Time Auditions while the part after that takes place the night that Kendall got Gustavo to agree to make the boys a band. Hope that clears things up for you all. :) &amp; if you're curious, in the last part here they're about 21. Please review, I'd love it if you do.<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

**Authoress' Notes**

**_Yay, the next chappie is here. :) The last one was taken to the past but here it's back to the present, well, present for this story anyway. Hehe, hope you all will like this! & thanks so much to FreakierThanFreaks and MiiMyselfandTime for reviewing! :)_**

**Disclaimer: *scoffs* I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>It's Complicated<strong>

**Chapter Two: Pre Wedding Nerves**

_Hortense "Logan" Mitchell and Audrey "Sutton" Evans_

_request the pleasure of your company at their wedding_

_on Saturday, the sixteenth of December_

_this year two thousand and seventeen_

_at three o'clock in the afternoon at the Church of St. Mark_

_350 S. Atwood Street_

_Shakopee, Minnesota_

Camille sighed as she read over the creamy colored invitation that she had just received in her mailbox in New York. She lightly ran her finger over the little golden bow tied at the top and traced the picture of two glittery hearts at one corner. It was as though the delicate golden writing on the invitation was mocking her as it symbolized the result of the many stupid decisions she has made in the past.

Upon graduating at the Palm Woods School five years ago, Camille had landed a role in a major motion picture which was officially the start of her big break. It was set to film in New York though so she had to leave her friends in LA behind, like Jo had done before.

The thing was, though, Jo had left the Palm Woods once again about two years ago to shoot another hit movie in London because everyone just loved her portrayal of Emily in the _Chauncey Jackson_ films. Even with the distance, the two of them still kept in touch as much as they could.

Feeling the need to talk to her best friend, Camille grabbed her laptop and began setting up her webcam. Once the device had completely started, she opened up her Skype and waited. A few minutes passed until a window showing Jo's face popped up on the screen.

Smiling, Jo commented, "It's about time you went online,"

Chuckling, Camille dismissed the remark, "A lot has been happening alright,"

"Oh, busy shooting your hit TV series, I see," Jo teased, causing Camille to roll her eyes at the blonde.

"Not really," Camille told her truthfully, "the show is on mid season break and shooting the next one doesn't start until late January so..."

Camille's first movie had been a great success and it also earned her a role on the currently running drama series, _Dearly Beloved_, which was also set in New York which is why the city had been her home for the past years. The show tells about the struggles of Emma as she tries to complete her task. At the age of five, young Emma was involved in a car accident, along with her parents. Miraculously, she had made it but, unfortunately, her parents hadn't.

After thirteen years of horrible living in different foster homes, a glint of hope shone as eighteen year old Emma (played by Camille), soon found out that her parents might still be alive. Thus, begins her quest to find the truth about the death of her parents with the help of her best friend slash love interest Dan, played by her cast mate, Nate who also happened to be her current boyfriend in real life.

"Great," Jo cheered, "that means more time for us to bond,"

Raising an eyebrow, Camille asked, "You're coming over here to the States?

Nodding her head, Jo answered, "Yeah, I'm flying in for..."

"For," Camille repeated, urging Jo to finish her statement.

Jo bit her lip before replying nervously, "Logan's wedding,"

"Ohhh,"

"Uh huh,"

Moments of silence passed until Jo spoke, "Did you get your invitation?"

"Yep. Just now actually," Camille answered, sounding to calm for Jo's liking.

"Cam," Jo looked at her with worried eyes, "you sure you're okay about it? The wedding, I mean,"

Even though she was a tad confused as to why Jo had asked her that, Camille replied anyway, "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

Playing with her hair nervously, Jo started, "I just thought,"

"I've moved on Jo," Camille stopped her, "and obviously, Logan has too,"

Silence filled the air again until Camille asked, "When are you arriving?"

"I'll be in Minnesota by the second of December," Jo answered, "I RSVP-ed the moment I got my invite so Logan told me to be there at least two weeks before the wedding so we could all catch up,"

"Ah, I see," Camille let out in realization.

"So, how's Nate?" Jo asked, changing the subject after a few moments of silence between them.

"He's good," Camille beamed, relieved that they're finished talking about Logan's wedding, "I can't believe we've been dating for two years already,"

"Awesome," Jo cooed, being genuinely happy for her best friend.

Talking more and more about each other's careers and personal lives, the two felt reconnected after so long. It was cut short though when Jo had to go.

"Talk to you soon, alright?" Camille told her.

"Of course," Jo replied with a grin as the two waved good bye and exited their chat room on Skype.

Camille's eyes wandered around until they fell upon the invitation that was set beside her laptop. She grabbed her phone, which was charging by her desk and immediately dialed her ex-boyfriend's number.

"Hello?" She heard the all too familiar voice say after a few rings.

Finding herself smile upon hearing his voice, Camille greeted, "Hey Logan,"

"Oh, hey there Camille," Logan's voice perked up upon recognizing her voice instantly.

"So, uh, yeah," Camille started nervously, "I just wanted to RSVP for your wedding,"

"Alright," Logan said as he began feeling just as nervous as Camille, "are you coming alone or bringing a plus one?"

"I'm bringing someone," Camille answered, "you remember Nate right?"

"Oh, how could I forget?" Logan teased.

Rolling her eyes, Camille commented with a chuckle, "Still the same old Logan, huh?"

"You know it," Logan said proudly over on the other line causing a laugh out of Camille.

Once she was able to stop laughing, Camille told him, "Anyway, I promise you that I'll definitely be there,"

"Great," Logan exclaimed, feeling really happy, "I can't wait to see you,"

Camille could literally feel him smiling over on the other line as she found herself saying, "Me too,"

Chuckling, Camille added, "I still can't believe it though,"

"What?" Logan wondered.

"That you're already getting hitched," Camille said with a laugh, causing Logan to chuckle.

"Well, twenty three isn't _that_ early of an age to settle down right?" Logan said logically but still chuckling.

"Oh yeah, cause it's totally the new twenty eight," Camille joked causing Logan to burst out into a fit of laughter causing a smile to form on the curly girl's face. She definitely missed the sound of his laughter.

As much as she wanted to talk some more, she remembered about a previous engagement, "Oh, I have to go,"

"Alright," Logan said, "bye Camille. See you soon,"

Camille found herself smiling, "Bye Logan,"

She hung up the phone and walked into her bathroom to get ready for her date with Nate. In about two weeks, she would be with all of her friends again. She tried to fight back the smile that had been on her face for the past few minutes, but it just wouldn't leave because she really couldn't wait to see everyone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please review! :)<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

**Authoress' Notes**

_**So, yeah, I'm really excited for Big Time Movie. :) & speaking of movies, you all should watch Geek Charming. It's the cutest movie ever and, just saying, it didn't suck like I thought it would. Anyway, hope you all will like this! :)**_

**Disclaimer: *scoffs* I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>It's Complicated<strong>

** Chapter Three: Hang in There, Baby**

"Dude, the wedding is going to be awesome," Kendall told Logan in an attempt to calm the brainiac down. He was fussing too much, as usual. The four best friends were at _Bellevue Hotel_, and were currently tasting the possible entrees for the wedding at the very ballroom Logan had booked for the reception.

"Yeah and so far, I'm pretty satisfied with all these," Carlos spoke up as he gestured to the spread of food that laid before them.

"And you know that Carlos doesn't give out a lot of compliments when it comes to food," James said with a light laugh which got the others to chuckle.

"True," Logan agreed, still chuckling.

"Mmm... This is so good," Carlos groaned in delight after taking a bite out of the shellfish.

"We can't have it though," Logan told the Latino, taking the prawn away from him, "Sutton is allergic to shrimp,"

A thought suddenly occurred to James which got him to wonder, "Hey, _why_ didn't Sutton come with you?"

Chuckling, Kendall stated the obvious, "She deserves just as much of a say in this as you do,"

"Especially since it's the food which is like the most important thing here at the reception," Carlos added with a cheeky grin which caused the others to let out a laugh.

"Something came up with the kids," Logan explained once the laughter had died down, "but she'll catch up," Sutton was a kindergarden teacher at the very pre school in Shakopee that Kendall, along with James and Carlos had gone to when they were kids. Logan _would've_ gone there too, but he only moved to Minnesota from Texas in the third grade.

The others 'ohhh-ed' in realization as they continued tasting all the different foods available. Once they had finished, they saw a familiar green eyed girl with brown, layered and shoulder length hair making her way quickly towards them.

"Hey guys," The girl greeted them with a smile as she stopped running to catch her breath, "I'm really sorry I'm late," She wore a blue plaid shirt with light faded jeans and a classic pair of black Converse.

Smiling, Logan walked over to her as he planted a kiss on her cheek, "No problem Sutton. We got almost everything done,"

Curious, she wondered, "What do you mean _almost_ everything?"

"Well, Logan insisted that the both of you would be the ones to pick the wedding cake out," Kendall answered with a grin.

"That's the only thing missing in the food department," James added.

"Well, alright then!" Sutton exclaimed enthusiastically as she grabbed Logan's wrist, "Let's go!"

The boys laughed as they followed the excited girl who was hurriedly dragging her fiancé over to the room where the wedding cake was to be chosen. On entering the said room, Carlos felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. His smile immediately faltered upon seeing the text, which was from his wife, Stephanie.

_Results are negative again. :( Please come home soon..._

Carlos sighed as he started typing up a reply. His drastic change in emotion did not go unnoticed by his friends.

"Hey bud," James began as he slung an arm over the shorter boy's shoulder, "you okay?"

Looking up from his phone's screen, Carlos was instantly met by all of his friends worried faces, making him feel worse. He hated making his friends feel bad.

"Steph took another test today," Carlos started, "and it came out negative... again,"

The others gave off shocked looks for a moment before immediately enclosing Carlos into a group hug. They all knew the situation he and Stephanie were currently facing and they were just always there for them.

"Everything will be okay Carlos," Sutton sympathized once they broke the hug.

"People go through years trying," Logan contributed.

"So you shouldn't give up," Kendall finished in addition to Logan's last statement.

Carlos felt his lips curl into a small smile. How lucky was he to have great friends like these? "Thanks guys,"

After tasting the various cakes with the guys and Sutton, Carlos said good bye to them as he needed to get home and be with the girl he loved.

**XXXXX**

"Stephanie?" Carlos called upon entering his quaint home in his hometown of Shakopee Minnesota. No answer. He never found silence to be a good sign which caused him to quickly run up the stairs to the master bedroom. Once he had gone in, he saw her sitting on the edge of the bed, not looking so well.

"Hey," Carlos greeted softly as he sat down beside her and placed his hand on her forehead, "you alright? Do you have a fever?"

Stephanie shook her head as she looked up and shot him a small smile, "No, it's nothing,"

"You sure?" Carlos persisted, still feeling worried as he rested his hands back on his lap, "You're looking rather pale,"

"Maybe it is a slight fever but I'll be fine," Stephanie assured him, placing her hand over his.

Silence filled the room once more until Carlos broke it as he began, "Look, I know it's been three years but..."

"Yes, I know," Stephanie sighed, "we should keep trying,"

Five years ago, Stephanie had returned to the Palm Woods after she had left for two years to direct a thriller movie based on a true story. Carlos and her had been able to rekindle their romance and after two years of dating, Carlos had proposed to her as to not let her get away again. Of course, she accepted and the two soon married later that year, both at the age of twenty. By then, _Big Time Rush_ had already matured in the public's eye which was why Carlos' marriage hadn't been much of a controversy.

Looking at her square in the eyes, Carlos took her hands in his, as he told her sincerely, "We're going to find a way, okay? Please don't get discouraged,"

Managing a broken smile, Stephanie felt the the tears coming to her eyes, "It's just so hard,"

"Well, nobody said it was easy," Carlos pointed out and chuckled lightly upon quoting a lyric from one of his favorite songs of all time, _The Scientist_ by _Coldplay_.

"Nobody said it would be so hard either," Stephanie said, quoting the next lyric from the very same song, finding herself chuckle as well.

"Oh, I'm going back to the start," Carlos sang, causing Stephanie to burst out laughing.

"Thanks, you always know how to make me smile," Stephanie told him with a grateful smile once she finished laughing as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

Kissing her forehead, Carlos whispered, "Don't you worry. We'll keep trying until we get it right,"

Smiling, Stephanie breathed, "You're the best,"

"Yeah, and don't you forget it," Carlos joked causing Stephanie to sit up straight and punch him lightly on the arm.

"Don't push it,"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Just saying guys, Bellevue is a real hotel but not in Shakopee. It's located here in the Philippines and that's what I used as my reference for the descriptions. :) &amp; as always, please review! :)<strong>_


End file.
